Solo dime que nada cambio
by MinakoAndMeredy
Summary: Un día cierto pelinegro recordaba el último día en que la vio a ella. ¿Qué pasara cuando el gremio de Crime Sorciere aparezca y les presente a su nuevo miembro? Fanfic GRUVIA, con pocas partes de Nalu, Gale y Jerza
1. ¿Por que se fue?

**Disclaimer: los personajes no nos pertenecen lamentablemente son de Hiro Mashima :c**

* * *

**Dime que no cambió nada**

**Capitulo 1: "¿Por qué se fue?"**

En la ciudad más noble del Reino de Fiore, un pelinegro estaba sentado a las afueras de Fairy Hills, mientras aquellas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo mojaban su cuerpo. Hace ya 3 meses que visitaba el lugar a la misma fecha y a la misma hora. No podía olvidar aquel momento en el que vio a esa chica de ojos azules por última vez.

"¿Por qué, por qué se fue?" eran preguntas recurrentes para él, cada vez que veía algo azul se acordaba de esa persona que le abrió las puertas de su corazón. Al llegar la hora de la cena se levantó y decidió regresar al gremio (aquel gremio alegre que lo hacía sonreír pese a su tristeza)

¡Gray! – gritó cierto pelirosado - ¡Continuemos lo de ayer! ¡Estoy encendido!

No me molestes flamitas – respondió el de ojos grises esquivando a aquel Dragon Slayer, así se dirigió a la barra para posteriormente sentarse.

¿Lo de siempre? – le preguntó aquella peliblanca con una gran sonrisa

No gracias, sólo quiero pensar – así cerro sus ojos y apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

"No entiendo…. ¿Por qué se fue? Lo más raro es que no se despidió de mi, ella siempre…. Alguien lo interrumpió al decir su nombre, levantó su cabeza y vió a cierta pelirroja observándolo.

Gray, Gray - decía esa chica - ¿Hasta cuando piensas ignorarme? Llevo llamándote 10 minutos y ninguna respuesta he recibido de ti ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo con un aire de tristeza.

No me pasa nada, ahora vete – el chico lo dijo de manera fría, nadie hubiese pensado que un chico como él le respondiera así a Erza, eso significaba que realmente estaba mal.

La pelirroja le hablo con compasión – Gray soy tu amiga, tu sabes que frente a un problema yo…

Un fuerte estruendo sonó en el gremio. Este provenía de las puertas, al parecer 4 encapuchados venían entrando, pero ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas? Todos especulaban quienes podrían ser esas personas, unos decían que eran los del consejo, otros decían que eran gente de otro gremio, pero al parecer todos se equivocaron.

Erza – se escucho la voz de una de las personas, al parecer se trataba de un hombre.

La Titania quedó congelada no podía cree lo que pasaba, de pronto un pelirosado se paro en frente de ella e interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

¿¡Quienes son!?¿¡Que quieren con erza!? – gritó causando un gran alboroto.

Natsu – habló el encapuchado mientras se sacaba aquella capa – No te preocupes, soy yo Jellal.

¡Jellal! – gritó la pelirroja saltando a sus brazos – tanto tiempo, esperando…. – La chica bajó rápidamente de sus brazos lo más rápidamente de los brazos del chico, pero su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate – m-me di-dijiste que-que Etto….

Erza – murmuró el chico del tatuaje al recordar aquel día con la pelirroja.

**Flash Back**

_Erza, me debo ir por un tiempo – decía el peliazul a la chica de la armadura._

_Jellal – murmuró la chica – yo pensé que…. Nosotros…. Etto…. nos veríamos… después…. De ese…. B-b-b-be-e-e-s-s_

_No te preocupes volveré muy pronto, en fin la misión es con Crime Sorciere así que supongo que no tardaré más de una semana – aquel chico sonreía tan dulcemente que aquella chica sabía que podía confiar en él._

**Fin Flash Back**

Aún recuerdo esa noche – dijo triste – no pude evitarlo me demoré más de lo que pensé – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su dedo, pero de pronto rodeo a la pelirroja con su brazo y le sonríe – pero eso no importa, lo importante en este momento es que Crime Sorciere ha vuelto con una nueva vitoria sobre un gremio oscuro.

Meredy y Ultear decidieron despojarse de aquellas capas que siempre llevaban puestas. Pero las miradas del gremio no se posaban en ellas, estas se dirigían a aquella persona que aún poseía su capa.

Jellal ¿Quién es esa persona? – dijo una gatita blanca, apuntando a aquella persona.

Charle – murmuró aquella niña de pelo azul.

No te preocupes Wendy – dijo el chico del pelo azul con un tono de felicidad – Charle no dijo nada incómodo, es más esa persona es la razón por la cual decidimos venir hoy. Hemos venido para presentarles a la nueva miembro de Crime Sorciere, aunque no es tan nueva lleva alrededor de 3 meses en el gremio.

Al decir eso un alquimista de hielo se volteó para mirar aquella escena, "3 meses" esas dos palabras resonaban en su mente"Es la misma cantidad de tiempo en que ella… En ese instante el peliazul le hizo una seña a aquella persona y continuó diciendo.

Les presento a la nueva integrante de Crime Sorciere ¡Juvia Lockser! – dijo alegre el chico del tatuaje

* * *

**Es mi primer fanfic, se que salió algo corto pero si veo que tiene éxito yo creo que lo alargare n.n si quieren dejen criticas para que asi pueda mejorar :D**

**Unete a nuestro Facebook**

**Meredy**


	2. La llegada de la maga

**Minna! Al parecer les gusto mucho la historia así que hoy la continuo, bueno primero les voy a decir que si quieren bajen para leer el capitulo o quédense aquí leyendo como se me ocurrió la historia. Recuerden unirse a nuestra página de facebook donde sabrán cada vez que subimos capítulos y una que otra loca imagen xDDD minakoandmeredy**

**Bueno el otro día hablábamos con Minako y dijimos ¿porque no hacemos fanfics?... a ambas nos gusto la idea y decidimos crear la cuenta c: bueno ambas empezamos a crear historias con nuestras respectivas parejas favoritas, y bueno ese día me puse a ver el opening número 14 de Fairy Tail y se me ocurrió que Crime Sorciere tuviera algo que ver con Juvia y así arme un lío en mi cabeza que termino en esta historia xD. Bueno finalmente lo escribi en papel y ahora está aquí :D les digo que este fanfic tiene para mucho rato le tengo pensado mínimo 5 capítulos pero conociéndome terminará con 10 xD.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-san, nosotras solo usamos su personajes y creamos una historia n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La llegada de la maga **

Les presento a la nueva integrante de Crime Sorciere ¡Juvia Lockser! – dijo alegre el chico del tatuaje.

En ese momento la maga elemental se despojó de la capa, mostrando a su "nueva yo". Estaba totalmente cambiada, aquella chica con ropas poco reveladoras hoy estaba vestida con unos shorts negros, una remera sin mangas de color azul y cubierta con una chaqueta de cuero. Su pelo estaba más largo ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero este estaba totalmente ondulado. Aquella maga ahora era una hermosa chica.

Juvia está muy feliz de volver a ver a su querida familia – la peliazul sonreía totalmente.

¡JUVIA! – más de la mitad del gremio corrió a abrazar a la maga, otros se quedaron en el lugar pero con una gran sonrisa. Pero cierto pelinegro estaba perplejo, aquella maga que siempre vivía acosándolo al fin volvió con él. Pero lo más extraño era que no saludó al chico, lo ignoró totalmente, éste no lo podía creer Juvia nunca lo había ignorado de esa manera.

¡ALEJENSE! – Dijo la más grande de las chicas de Crime Sorciere – Mañana Juva vendrá al Gremio para que cada uno de ustedes pueda hablar con ella, pero ahora nos debemos ir ¿¡O NO JELLAL!? – lo último la maga del tiempo lo dijo con un tono totalmente amenazador.

S-si Ultear, n-n-nos vamos – dijo muy aterrado el chico, el sabía que si hacía enojar bastante a Ultear la situación se volvería fea - ¿Erza no quieres venir? – eso último lo dijo dulcemente.

¿Qué les parece si se quedan hoy en Fairy Hills? Aún quedan habitaciones – dijo la mayor de las Strauss

Si Mira-nee tiene razón desde hace un tiempo que tenemos alrededor de 4 habitaciones disponibles – dijo aquella peliblanca con una sonrisa.

No se pero, hemos conseguido que un amigo nos hospede en su casa, además sería muy peligroso para ustedes que nos mantuviéramos cerca de aquí. Si el consejo llega a saber que nos encontramos aquí, de seguro que Fairy Tail pierde su título de gremio oficial – la pelirosada lo decía tan seria que nadie pudo responder a aquella afirmación.

Además Juvia es amiga de aquel chico que nos hospedará así que en caso de emergencia él nos preparó algunos escondites – agregó la peliazul.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el sol se mostró más que brillante en Magnolia. Todos llegaban al gremio como de costumbre, pero esta vez más temprano de lo usual. Todos querían hablar con la maga elemental de agua, preguntarle la razón de su partida y algunos querían revivir los momentos de amistad con ella.

Un alquimista de hielo era el más ansioso por la llegada de esa chica, pero no sabía porque sentía un dolor en el pecho, nunca sintió algo así sentía que debía aprovechar al máximo el momento que tendría con aquella peliazul, sentía que tarde o temprano se volvería a ir. Él nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir algo así, era extraño nunca tuvo un sentimiento parecido a ese. ¿Acaso sería lo que todo el mundo hace llamar amor?

En ese instante las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par, dejando mostrar a una chica vestida con unos shorts negros y una blusa de encaje azul. El Fullbuster quedó impresionado, aquella chica tímida, callada y tierna ahora se veía más atrevida y con más personalidad, al parecer todo ese tiempo de lejanía con el gremio la hizo crecer.

La chica fue directo con sus amigas, ni siquiera dedicó una mirada a aquel chico que acosaba un tiempo atrás. Le entregó una carta a la que algún tiempo llamo rival de amores y le advirtió que por ningún motivo leyera esa carta, hasta que ella ya se hubiera ido. Así fue que cuando apenas Juvia se fue, la chica que respondía por el nombre de Lucy abrió la carta que su amiga le dejó, posteriormente hizo un gesto para que todos se callaran y pudiera leer la carta en voz alta.

"Queridas amigas

Se que la llegada de Juvia los ha sorprendido considerablemente, pero a Juvia le ha hecho bien volverse a encontrar con sus antiguos nakamas. Es por eso que Juvia ha decidido organizar una pijamada con todas las chicas del gremio repito SOLO CHICAS. Las espero a todas en la dirección adjunta.

Firma Juvia"

¿Por qué solo chicas? ¡Tengo el mismo derecho que ellas a ir! ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO! – refunfuño el Dragneel

¡ESPEREN! – dijo la rubia mientras todos intentaban calmar al dragon slayer el cual había empezado a lanzar fuego por todas partes – Juvia dejó una posdata y esta dice " Solo Gajeel – san podrá venir, pero solo tiene permitido quedarse hasta la medianoche"

El mago de hielo no lo creía, aquel chico de piercings era el único varón invitado a aquella noche de chicas. Pero la duda que más carcomía al Fulbuster es porque ella no lo invitó, si el dragon slayer podía ir ¿Por qué el no? El pobre chico estaba confundido, siempre pudo entender la mente de aquella chica que lo acosaba, pero ahora no lograba comprender cuales podrían ser los pensamientos que rondaran por la mente de esa maga de agua.

Mientras tanto las chicas celebraban aquella invitación de la maga elemental , al otro lado del gremio un pelirosado molestaba al dragon slayer de hierro.

¿Acaso ahora quieres jugar a las princesitas? – se burlo Natsu.

No solamente ire a ver a mi amiga y a ver si puedo coquetear con una chica llamada L – U – C – Y –dijo con un tono burlón haciéndolo más notorio al nombrar a la maga.

¡No te metas con Lucy! ¡Ella es mía y de nadie más! – lo gritó tan fuerte que se sonrojo. Pero su suerte era tan grande que nadie los escucho.

Hasta que por fin lo admites Salamander – dijo con un tono burlón el pelinegro.

¡No te metas en mi vida! – Reclamó el mago de fuego mientras golpeaba al chico de piercings que tenía en frente – Recuerda princesa que si te metes con Lucy yo me encargare de decirle a Levy aquel secreto que tanto guardas.

¿Qué no me tengo que enterar? – una peliazul se acercaba al lugar.

Nos vemos pedazo de metal – se reía mientras salía del gremio en dirección al parque donde Happy dijo que le esperaría.

Nada que te interese enana – el chico ya se estaba alejando de ella hasta que una mano lo agarra de su muñeca.

Gajeel puedes confiar en mí – lo decía tan dulcemente que el dragón slayer de metal se sonrió.

El chico de piercings lo único que hizo fue ignorarla y fue a buscar a su neko Lily que hace bue rato que n o lo veía. Pero muy en el fondo de él se arrepentía de no haberle dicho todo lo que sentía a SU enana.

* * *

"¡GRAY, GRAY, GRAY!" el pelinegro saltó del susto, cuando aquella chica gritaba realmente era malo.

Gray, hasta que reaccionas, llevas como dos horas durmiendo – Erza lo miraba preocupada.

¿Erza? – decía con un aire de tristeza el chico - ¿Qué esto que duele en el fondo del corazón, cuando ves que alguien te deja de prestar atención como lo hacía antes?

Gray – respondía la chica – eso es amor, lo más probable que esa persona hizo que aquellos sentimientos que nunca quisiste mostrar al fin salieran a la luz, lo más probable es que al ver que ella ya no era la misma de antes tú en el fondos te arrepientes de no haber correspondido a esos sentimientos – la chica sabía que de la persona de la cual hablaban era Juvia, así que sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

… - el pelinegro cada vez se entristecía más al recoradar cada momento con la chica de ojos azules que le había robado el corazón.

¿Sabes? – La pelirroja dejó mostrar una sonrisa a él – esa persona en la cual tanto piensas está en un lugar muy cerca de aquí.

El pelinegro sonrió e hizo un gesto para indicarle a la Titania que le dijera donde se encontraba, Erza le dijo al chico aquel lugar. El aprendiz de Ul salió corriendo del lugar tenía que llegar antes de que ella se fuera de aquel lugar.

* * *

Cierta peliazul salía de aquella casa con una maleta, se dirigía a la casa de una amiga la cual había pedido prestada para su Pijamada. Pero al empezar a caminar sintió que algo dificultaba el movimiento de la maleta, miró hacia aquel lugar de donde provenía aquel estorbo, pero para su sorpresa el estorbo era realmente una persona.

Juvia – murmuró el chico.

Gray – dijo la chica.

"¿¡QUE!? No puede ser ella nunca me ha dicho así, siempre colocaba un –sama al final de mi nombre ¿Acaso se habrá olvidado de mi?¿Habrá sido la sorpresa? ¿O no?"Tenía un debate mental aquel chico, pero en realidad era serio él no podía entender cómo fue que esa chica cambió tanto.

Gray lo siento Juvia está muy atrasada. No tengo tiempo para hablar con usted – la maga elemental interrumpió aquellos pensamientos que tenía el chico.

Aquella palabras dañaban más su pobre corazón ¿Acaso el destino lo estaba castigando? Sin darse cuenta la chica abandonó el lugar. Pero el chico al darse cuenta ya se había hecho de noche ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? A quien le importa el solo se culpaba más por la actitud de la chica. Cuando al fin decidió regresar a su casa chocó con alguien causando que ambos cayeran.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada y vio a una pelirosada.

¿Meredy? – dijo dudoso el alquimista de hielo.

No… parece que usted se ha…. ¿Gray? – dijo la chica un poco asustada pero cuando vio al chico de ojos grises se tranquilizó un poco.

"¿Quizás ella sepa que le paso a Juvia?¿Le debería preguntar? Que más da finalmente solo es una pregunta"

Meredy, ¿Sabes que fue o que le pasó a Juvia? Ha actuado diferente desde que llegó – dijo un poco triste el pelinegro.

Gray, lo siento no puedo ahora, Juvia me ha invitado a su Pijamada y como ves estoy un poco retrasada, además ya es de noche y si algún guardia me ve estaré en serios problemas – la maga de agua vio la expresión del chico en el momento que ella dijo esas palabras así que decidió hacer algo para alegrarlo – pero si quieres mañana vamos al café que está cerca de aquí y te digo como fue que Juvia empezó a actuar así.

Gray asintió, tenían un acuerdo. Meredy se fue corriendo apenas le entrego la dirección y la hora de encuentro al chico de ojos grises. Sin darse cuenta la chica se perdió entre las sombras.

**Happy: ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Juvia?**

**Yo: Es un secreto, debes esperar hasta la próxima semana, puede que ahí se revele la verdad.**

**Happy: Vamos no seas mala, si quieres te doy un pescado n.n**

**Yo: Lo pensaré.**

**Charle: No le digas, que se aguante ¿No le quieres agradecer a alguien?**

**Yo: Verdad, gracias por recordármelo. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que dejaron sus review. Arigatou significa mucho para mi *.***

**Natsu: ¡Estoy encendido quiero ver el próximo capítulo ya!**

**Yo: No te preocupes de ahora en adelante los capítulos se subirán los viernes :D**

**Natsu: Happy, vamos a buscar a Lucy para hacer una misión quiero que pase pronto la semana.**

**Yo: Con esto nos despedimos, espero que les haya gustado la historia y siempre recuerden…**

**Happy: Traer un pescado con ustedes, nunca sabrán si tendrán hambre en una misión.**

**Yo (gotita en la cabeza): si tú lo dices Happy. Nos leemos el próximo viernes n.n/**

**MEREDY**


	3. Una fiesta y una confesión

**Minna! Gracias por recibir tan bien este fanfic, realmente creí que sería todo un fracaso. Bueno no pensemos en eso aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia n.n bueno ya estoy proyectando demasiadas historias, creo que llenare el mundo de Gruvia xDDDD ya no los distraigo más y los dejo con este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Una fiesta y una verdad**

Cierta peliazul esperaba ansiosa a cierta chica, estaba preocupada. "¿Y si la descubrieron? No creo ella es muy inteligente, ¿Pero y si en realidad la vieron?" esa chica estaba demasiado preocupada. Un sonido proveniente de la puerta de atrás la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

Juvia, lo siento me atrase…. Es que Ultear me dio tarde la nota que me dejaste – la chica que respondía al nombre de Meredy mintió.

No te preocupes, pero para la próxima Juvia no te dejará entrar a su fiesta – la chica reía muy tiernamente, ella solo bromeaba.

Juvia dejó pasar a Meredy e iniciaron la Pijamada con todas las chicas del gremio. Todas se divertían mucho, al parecer tenían mucho de qué hablar. En un momento Cana propuso jugar verdad o reto, pero todas las chicas rechazaron dicha propuesta. La última vez que jugaron, todas las chicas terminaron en el techo de la casa de la rubia vestidas de cucaracha y cantando la canción de dicho insecto.

Cuando ya era la hora de dormir, cierta chica hizo un enlace mental con Ultear (N/A: creo que ya saben quien hizo el enlace xDDD).

Ul ya nos vamos a dormir, fue una noche muy divertida. Por primera vez sentí que es lo que es tener amigas – la pelirrosa estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

Meredy – decía en un tono algo triste – mañana nos vamos…. Lo que paso es que

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ultear nos vamos de Magnolia mañana mismo– sonaba muy serio aquel chico del tatuaje_

_Pero si llegamos apenas ayer- sonaba un poco enojada._

_Sí, pero mis informantes descubrieron que en un pueblo cercano a Magnolia un gremio oscuro ha atacado a decenas de personas- su tono de voz mostraba cierta preocupación la cual la maga del tiempo descubrió al instante._

_No me digas que es…. – la chica se quedó muda pero el chico completo su frase._

_Black Knight – agrego Jellal a la frase de Ultear._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y eso fue lo que paso, por favor avísale a Juvia. Por si acaso, tu maleta esta lista, la acabo de hacer – Ultear intento sonar animada, pero en realidad estaba muy preocupada de la reacción de la maga de agua.

No te preocupes Ul, yo le digo a Juvia. Nos vemos mañana en las puertas de Fairy Tail, lo más justo es que Juvia se despida de sus amigos – Meredy apenas terminó esa frase cortó el enlace con Ultear.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Bueno…. Y esa fue la conversación con Ultear – la pelirrosada sonaba muy triste.

Lo entiendo, Juvia no te preocupes, yo estoy muy segura de que pronto volverás y cuando pase eso tendremos otra pijamada – respondió un peliblanca sonriente.

Así fue como todas las chicas se despidieron de ambas magas de Crime Sorciere, pero todas tenían un muy mal presentimiento de eso, pero que podían hacer Juvia era de otro gremio. Apenas termino aquella improvisada despedida, todas las chicas se dirigieron al gremio para que las dos magas se despidieran de los demás, hasta que…

Juvia, lo siento se me ha olvidado que Jellal me pidió que…. Comprara unos…. Lápices…. Eso si me pidió que comprara lápices – Meredy no sabía mentir.

No te preocupes, solo ten cuidado de que te descubran, ya sabes las consecuencias de eso. Solo… ten cuidado – Juvia se sentía mal de dejarla sola, pero no podía desaprovechar sus últimos momentos con su familia. Finalmente si Jellal se lo pidió a ella, por algo será.

Pero lo que la maga de agua no sabía es que esa chica en realidad se dirigía al encuentro que había acordado con el pelinegro. El reloj ya casi daba las 13:00 horas, la hora del encuentro con Gray.

**En la cafetería.**

Creo que llegué muy temprano – el chico miraba el reloj apenas eran las 12:45. De repente algo choca con su espalda – Oe ten cuidado donde…. ¿Caminas? … Mere – la encapuchada le tapó la boca

Shhhh, Gray recuerda que nadie debe saber que soy yo, por hoy tu me llamarás Minako – ambos chicos se dirigieron a una mesa bastante alejada de las demás, tan solo por precaución.

Me… digo Minako, ¿Ahora me puedes decir que le paso a Juvia? – el pelinegro estaba muy nervioso, al fin podría saber la razón por la cual la maga elemental abandonó Fairy Tail.

Gray – dijo seria la pelirrosada – yo le prometí a Juvia que no le diría a nadie, que esto era un secreto. Te lo diré a ti, porque creo que mereces saber la verdad, solo hay una condición – el pelinegro asintió – Tú no sabes de esto, nunca nadie te lo dijo y sobre todo Juvia no se debe enterar de que yo te dije esto.

Vamos Minako me muero de la intriga – dijo muy nervioso el aprendiz Ur.

Muy bien, esto fue lo que paso… - Meredy inició muy calmada la historia – Hace algunos meses atrás Crime Sorciere vino a Magnolia por la petición de Jellal, al parecer quería ver a Erza, pero esa es historia aparte. Bueno ese día cuando nos marchábamos de la ciudad Juvia vino a nosotros.

_**Flashback**_

_Por favor, acepten a Juvia en su gremio, Juvia ya no puede estar más en Fairy Tail y menos en Magnolia – sonaba muy desesperada la peliazul_

_Pero Juvia…. Este es tu hogar, no puedes dejar así como así a tu familia - respondía el ex miembro del consejo._

_Eso es mentira, Juvia considera que Crime Sorciere también es su familia…. Ellos ayudaron a Fairy Tail cuando se encontraba participando en los Juegos Mágicos – la chica sonaba demasiado decidida._

_Jellal – la maga del tiempo miraba el chico del tatuaje – deja que entre, además tú sabes que a veces estamos en situaciones de riesgo. Un poco más de atada no estaría nada mal_

_Esas palabras de Ul logaron convencer a Jellal, Juvia se destacó mucho en el gremio. Progresó mucho en tema de magia, con mucha práctica hemos logrado que Juvia lleve su magia a otro nivel. Pero eso no importa mucho…. Durante el primer mes de Juvia en el gremio, todos nosotros podíamos apreciar una gran tristeza proveniente de ella. Jellal, Ultear y yo decidimos que deberíamos hacer algo, la pena de Juvia era demasiada logrando que de vez en cuando el cielo se nublara y empezara a llover. Cierto día cuando Ultear y Jellal fueron a comprar víveres, le fui a preguntar a Juvia, en realidad era muy preocupante su actitud._

_Juvia ¿Qué te pasa? -_

_Nada Meredy-san solo Juvia recordaba – sonaba demasiado triste_

_Vamos Juvia tu puedes confiar en mí, en fin somos amigas. Puedes confiar en mí – la intentaba alentar aquella chica de pelo rosado._

_Muy bien Juvia te lo dirá, pero por favor no le digas a Jellal-san y a Ultear-san – Meredy asintió mientras miraba a la chica fijamente – Muy bien Meredy todo sucedió el día en que Juvia se unió a Crime Sorciere – la chica se puso en una posición cómoda para poder recordar – al fin Juvia se había decidido de que si Gray no daba el primer paso, entonces Juvia lo haría. Juvia se preparo como nunca, cambio su vestuario, Juvia se arreglo el cabello e incluso Juvia le compro un presente. Estaba demasiado feliz, Juvia fantaseaba con la posibilidad de que Gray correspondiera los sentimientos de Juvia y cuando al fin lo vio, el mundo de Juvia se vino a abajo. Él se encontraba besando a otra chica – la peliazul se detuvo un momento, se podía percibir que recordar ese momento era doloroso, luego decidió continuar – Juvia pensó que se estaba equivocando y decidió acercarse un poco pero sin que la descubrieran. Pero al parecer Juvia no se equivoco – la maga de agua empezó a llorar, se quebró totalmente – Gray se besaba con otra chica y sobre todo esa chica no era Juvia. Sniff lo peor fue que la chica era una conocida de Juvia._

_¿¡Que!? – Meredy gritó muy sorprendida - ¿Y quién era?_

_Sniff... esa chica es parte del pasado de Juvia. Cuando tan solo Juvia tenía alrededor de 6 años, esa chica empezó a molestarla diciéndole que ella traía desgracia a todos lados, que siempre que ella iba a algún lugar, este siempre tenía la presencia de la Lluvia. Finalmente cuando Juvia creció y empezó a buscar amigos (y también novios), ella siempre se ponía en el medio convenciéndolos de que Juvia traía desgracia a todo lugar … - Juvia no podía continuar, el llanto le ganó. Su tristeza era enorme._

_Entonces, cuando viste a Gray con esa chica… - Meredy intento continuar con la conversación._

_Juvia al verlos se derrumbó. Ese día iba a ser perfecto, pero al parecer Gray Fullbuster no es para Juvia, solo se obsesionó con él. Juvia cree que si él se besó con esa chica es porque son tal para cual, nunca en la vida Juvia encontrará otra persona como GRAY-SAMA Juvia tan solo quiere morir – la chica se veía muy mal, en realidad le afectó demasiado._

_Juvia… - la pelirrosada sentía compasión por la chica, pero al escuchar sus últimas palabras reaccionó - ¡JUVIA COMO PUEDES PENSAR SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD, TU ERES LINDA. NO SOLO PORQUE UN CHICO NO TE VE CON LOS MISMOS OJOS QUE TU LO VES, NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBES MORIR! – Meredy se tranquilizo – como una vez escuche de Jellal lo que dijo Natsu: Nunca te rindas, vive por tus amigos. Por favor Juvia yo se que te puedo ayudar a salir adelante – la peliazul asintió._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Desde ese día Juvia empezó a cambiar su personalidad, dejó de ser aquella chica tímida, se volvió una chica muy fuerte. Pero algo note, poco a poco ella se olvidaba de ti, o eso aparenta porque desde esa conversación en Crime Sorciere nunca se volvió a hablar de ti – la chica terminaba su relato.

Entonces esa es la razón del cambio de Juvia – el chico se escondió debajo de su pelo.

Exacto, fue un proceso muy difícil para Juvia. En realidad le hiciste mucho daño – Meredy sonaba triste, hasta que vio la hora ya eran las 14:00 - ¡QUE YA ES TARDE! ¡ULTEAR ME VA A MATAR!

Pero si es temprano, apenas son las dos de la tarde – el chico estaba recién saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Es que Gray parece que se te olvidó lo de… verdad es cierto, tu no lo sabes – dijo la chica enojada, pero al recordar todo se dio cuenta de que el chico no lo sabía.

¿Qué no se? – pregunto el chico con intriga.

Crime Sorciere se va de Magnolia, hoy nos dirigimos a realizar una nueva misión – Meredy sonaba muy seria, como si fuera una noticia demasiado triste, pero en realidad lo era para todos.

¿¡QUE!? – El chico gritó histérico – "Cuando al fin vuelvo a ver a Juvia y además me enteró de todo el daño que le hice" el chico pensaba demasiado triste.

* * *

**Natsu: Oe nos dijiste de que subirías el capítulo el viernes, hasta le conté a Lucy de tu historia en la misión**

**Yo: Gomene pero es que estuve muy ocupada… *mirada picarona* ¿Y cómo te fue con Lucy?**

**Happy: No pasó nada :c, estuvieron todo el día hablando de tu historia**

**Yo: ¿Enserio? *.***

**Happy: No xDD**

**Yo: ok ¬¬**

**Lucy: Me gusto mucho tu fanfic n.n**

**Yo: Arigatou *.***

**Lucy: Y además descubrí que tienes un oneshoot en proceso ¿O no es así?**

**Yo: ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**Lucy: Tengo contactos**

**Yo: Ok, ok ¬¬ como adelanto te diré que estará listo la primera semana del próximo mes.**

**Natsu: Yo lo quiero leer n.n Por favor que ya llegue Octubre **

**Happy: Nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo Capítulo de Solo dime que nada cambió n.n**

**Yo: Oye esa es mi parte :c**

**Lucy: Déjalo Happy no tiene remedio, tu solo continua :D**

**Yo: Bueno a los que siguen este fanfic les dejare un concurso que durará hasta que aparezca el siguiente capítulo de esta historia n.n Solo deben contestar la siguiente pregunta a través de un mensaje ¿Cuál crees que es mi nombre? Solo ganará el que mande mensaje (también puede ser mensaje a través de la página de facebook ** minakoandmeredy**) LOS QUE MANDEN SU RESPUESTA POR REVIEW NO LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA. Finalmente decir que al primero que acerte mi nombre tendrá la opción de aparecer en el oneshoot que estoy escribiendo o ver un pequeño adelanto n.n Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de Solo dime que nada cambio**

**MEREDY**


	4. Un aviso importante

**Hi ^^/ el ganador del concurso se encuentra en la parte final del fanfic (por si acaso), como siempre decir que están invitados a unirse a nuestra páginas de facebook para que sepan cuando subimos capítulos owo Como siempre agradecerles por seguir mi fanfic y no se que mas ….. ._.**

**Ahh verdad, un mini spoiler del capitulo de hoy xDDD Hoy el maestro dará un anuncio importante :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un anuncio importante.**

Dos siluetas iban corriendo por las calles de Magnolia, ambas se dirigían al gremio mas ruidoso de la ciudad. Corrían por el mismo objetivo, llegar antes de que Crime Sorciere . Ambas personas cuando llegan a su objetivo se topan con cierta pelinegra

Meredy estaba preocupada, pero como veo no estabas sola – mira a Gray

Ul, lo siento …. Lo que paso fue que …. – Ciertapersona grita interrumpiendo la conversación de todos los del gremio de Fairy Tail

¡Atención el maestro va a hablar! – Erza dirigió su mirada ahora al maestro – listo, ahora comunique la situación maestro – le susurro la pelirroja al viejo que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Jellal.

Chicos he hablado con Jellal y este me ha comunicado de una misión muy difícil que debe encaminar con Crime Sorciere, como maestro me ha pedido el favor de que algunos miembros del gremio lo ayuden a realizar esta misión tan compleja – el maestro hablaba muy serio

¿De qué se trata esa misión? – una voz desconocida pregunto desde el fondo del gremio

Nuestra misión consiste en eliminar al gremio oscuro más fuerte hasta el momento…. Black Knight – ahora intervino el chico de pelo azul

¿¡Que!? – grito medio gremio, la gran mayoría estaba asustada. Aquel gremio era el responsable de incontables asesinatos de magos en todo fiore.

Es por eso que he decidido que las siguientes personas acompañen a estos chicos a esta misión, los convocados son: Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartphilia, Wendy Marvell, Levy Mcgarden – termino de recitar los nombres el maestro.

"¿¡Que!? ¿Como que no fui seleccionado? No me importa sea como sea iré a esa misión… necesito hablar con Juvia" – pensó el Fullbuster muy alterado.

Ohh se me olvidaba – decía el maestro del gremio más fuerte mientras el chico del tauaje se alejaba de su oído – el último seleccionado es Gray Fullbuster, ahora cada uno de los que nombre necesito que empaquen sus cosas, por favor que sean pocas.

¡AHORA LOS QUIERO TODOS SALIENDO DEL GRAMIO A ARMAR SUS MALETAS Y LOS QUIERO EN MEDIA HORA AQUÍ, SI NO LLEGAN SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO! – gritó la maga del tiempo.

¡Aye sir! – gritaron todos los convocados a la misión.

* * *

**2 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

POV GRAY

Ya van dos días desde que salimos de Magnolia y no he podido hablar contigo. Siempre me estas evitando, cada vez que intento hablarte, te vas con Meredy o con Ultear. No puedo soportar más esta situación. Ya no eres la misma persona que conocí hace 3 meses, definitivamente lo que ocurrió con esa chica y yo te afectó mucho. No podre soportar más tiempo lejos de ti, debo decirte lo que siento, ese sentimiento que nació de mí cuando tu no estabas …. Mejor dicho este sentimiento solo se desarrollo más mientras tú no estabas. No puedo creer que Natsu y Lucy, Jellal y Erza estén tan juntos y yo contigo no he tenido ningún avance. Necesito tenerte cerca … se que no soy muy bueno mostrando mis sentimientos, pero te tengo que decir lo que siento cuando te veo y además explicarte que lo que viste fue un total mal entendido.

POV NORMAL

Muy bien chicos hemos llegado a lo que será nuestro campamento – dijo el chico peliazul – les explicaré la situación – todo el mundo asintió – desde hace mucho tiempo hemos seguido a este gremio e inclusive una de nuestros miembros se logró infiltrar a su base y descubrir muchas cosas, aunque lamentablemente salió muy malherida de esta situación. Es por esta razón que le hemos pedido ayuda a Fairy Tail, es una misión demasiado peligrosa. También les informó que cada acción que realicemos será comandada por la persona que logró entrar a su base y aunque salió muy herida de esta, ya conoce la gran mayoría de estos.

¡ME ESTOY ENCENDIENDO!... pero Jellal entonces ¿Quién dirigirá la misión si no eres tú? – preguntó el dragon slayer

Como dije antes la que dirigirá la misión será una chica y esta será Juvia – afirmó Jellal

¿¡QUE!? – gritaron todos

Yo le explico Jellal – interrumpió la maga del tiempo al chico – hace algún tiempo, le encomendamos a Juvia la misión de infiltrarse a ese gremio, esta aceptó dado que era su primera misión en el gremio. Cuando se fue no tuvimos ninguna duda de que saldría victoriosa… - la cara de Ultear cambio a tristeza – pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habían pasado dos días desede que Juvia se fue, los chicos y yo nos preocupamos y decidimos realizar una misión de rescate de emergencia. Cuando encontramos a Juvia ella estaba muy malherida y ….

Ultear-san – interrumpió la maga elemental – lo que importa es que ahora estoy bien – sonrió la chica hacia la maga y luego volteó su vista a los demás para cambiar su expresión a algo más serio – Minna-san como ya saben Juvia dirigirá esta misión y es por eso que Juvia necesita saber cuánto ha progresado su poder y es por eso que Meredy y Juvia han preparado una batalla. Como ven Meredy-san trae un gorro dentro de ella se encuentran los nombres del gremio de Crime Sorciere más el de Wendy los demás deberán escoger un nombre y batallar contra el que les salga. De esta manera Juvia podrá saber cómo formar los equipos para realizar la misión.

Así fue como cada persona sacó un papelito y esperaron a la orden de Juvia para abrirlos. En ese mismo instante en que Levy sacó el último papelito, Juvia dio la orden de que cada uno abriera su papelito.

Ultear – dijó una pelirroja

Será un placer luchar contigo Erza – dijo con mirada retadora la maga del tiempo.

Meredy – dijo la maga estelar.

Lucy, no seré suave contigo – dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

Me parece bien – respondió la rubia.

Wendy – dijó Levy

Levy-san daré todo de mi – dijo con mirada determinada la menor del grupo.

Jellal – dijo con alegría el DS de fuego

Natsu será muy divertido enfrentarme contigo otra vez – sonrió el chico del tatuaje.

¿Juvia? – dijo sorprendido el fulbuster, mientras Juvia lo ignoraba totalmente.

Y así empezaron todos los enfrentamientos. Todos dieron lo mejor de sí ,ya que todo era por medir cuanto habían mejorado, cada uno daría lo mejor de sí. Asi quedaron los resultados:

Erza vs Ultear = Ganadora Ultear

Lucy vs Meredy = Ganadora Meredy

Wendy vs Levy = Ganadora Wendy

Jellal vs Natsu = Ganador Jellal

Muchas batallas ya han ocurrido donde los ganadores siempre eran los de Crime Sorciere, a excepción de Wendy, solos faltaba una batalla. La batalla de compatibilidad, Agua vs Hielo ¿Quién ganará?

POV GRAY

Juvia si para hablar contigo debo derrotarte, pues eso haré

* * *

**Yo: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy n.n Espero que les haya gustado… los deje con la intriga de la batalla de Gray y Juvia xDDD pero no se preocupen que en el próximo cap estará muy detallada.**

**Natsu: Oe mi batalla no la mostraste *infla las mejillas***

**Yo: Perdón pero es que si las escribo todas, pues me demoro demasiado **

**Natsu: No te preocupes la próximavez espero que la detalles más *sonrisa típica de Natsu***

**Yo: o/o**

**Lucy (susurrando): No te vengas a sonrojar con MI NATSU ¿ENTENDIDO?**

**Yo: Gomene, pero nadie se resiste a su sonrisa**

**Natsu: ¿Eh?**

**Lucy: Nada ¿Natsu vamos con Happy a por una misión?**

**Natsu: Aye sir**

**Yo: Que lindos *.***

**Wendy: Meredy-san ¿Por qué no anunció al ganador?**

**Yo: Es que nadie participó **

**Wendy: No se preocupe, ¿Qué le parece si alargamos el plazo una semana más y atrasa una semana más el One-shoot**

**Yo: Muy bien acepto tu idea. No se olviden de participar en el concurso: "Adivina el nombre de Meredy" solo manden el nombre que crean que tengo a través de un mensaje a la siguiente pagina de facebook ** minakoandmeredy**. **


	5. Juvia vs Gray La batalla

**sHola Minna-san hoy les traigo el capítulo número 5 :D Les digo que me costó bastante escribirlo, dado que tenía que ver los ataques adecuados, las reacciones de los personajes. Sin duda ha sido el más difícil n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Juvia vs Gray. La batalla de Compatibilidad**

Muy bien es hora de que se ubiquen en la zona de Batalla – dijo Jellal

Recuerden de que el formato de batalla será parecido al de los Juegos Mágicos – afirmó la pelinegra.

Apuestas, Apuestas hagan sus apuestas – gritó una gato azul

Happy, eso no se hace, igual nadie te va a aportar – alguien le interrumpió a la rubia

Yo apuesto a Juvia, ese hielito no tiene oportunidad – dijo maliciosamente Natsu

Yo a Gray – exclamó la Scarlet

Pero minna – quedó helada Lucy

_Volviendo con la batalla_

Muy bien, iniciemos la pelea desde ahora ya – Meredy sentenció al apretar el botón del cronómetro.

Muy bien… ICE MAKE: LANCE – gritó el alquimista de hielo.

La maga elemental empieza a correr esquivando y saltando cada uno de los ataques de Gray, hasta que decide empezar a atacar. La chica coloca su mano dentro de su capa y de la nada empieza a lanzar dagas en dirección al Fulbuster.

¿¡Que!? ¿Desde cuando Juvia puede lanzar dagas hechas de magia? – preguntó la rubia

Eso te lo puedo explicar Lucy – aclaró la pelinegra mientras la batalla entre Gray y Juvia continuaba – cuando yo pertenecía a Grimoire Heart, estudia distintas magias… entre ellas la magia elemental. Lo que le logré averiguar fueron los distintos ataques de cada elemento, sus puntos débiles, etc pero existía un hechizo por así decirlo que permitía al mago elemental crear dagas mágicas de su elemento que provocaran un daño en el enemigo. Si te fijas bien las dagas de Juvia son de hielo, dado que el agua no es muy hiriente que digamos, como el hielo es un estado del agua, ella solo tiene que poner en frio su mente para así crear estas armas mágicas. Lo que nadie sabía es que estas dagas son capaces de matar a la persona que recibe el golpe, es por eso que Juvia con su propio esfuerzo logró hacer que estas dagas en vez de provocarte heridas te provoquen una sensación parecida a la de un puñetazo de un humano, pero peor.

Entonces, Juvia solo esta probando a Gray ¿Cierto? – preguntó Levy

Exacto, Gray no sabe lo que se le espera – dijo con cara muy perturbante Meredy

_VOLVIENDO CON LA PELEA (POV GRAY)_

"No es posible que esquives todos mis ataques ¿Y esas dagas que son? ¿ Nunca las has usado en frente de mi?, lo peor que siento como si me golpearan 100 gigantes por cada daga que me llega… debo hacer algo…. ¡YA SE!"

ICE MAKE: SHIELD –grite mientras me ponía en posición

_POV NORMAL_

Al parecer ya te diste cuenta de la debilidad de las dagas de Juvia, Gray – dijo un poco enojada Juvia

Claro, al ser de hielo yo las puedo bloquear perfectamente – afirmó el Fullbuster

Finalmente a Juvia no le interesa si las bloqueas o no, porque ya he aprendido lo suficiente de ti - le dijo demasiado fría la maga elemental.

¿Eh? – de la nada vio como un chorro de agua caliente chocaba con el.

Esa es la verdadera Juvia – dijo una pelirrosa

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto la maga solid script

Juvia generalmente utiliza sus dagas para poder analizar a su enemigo por un rato, pero lo que me extrañaba era que las estaba utilizando demasiado tiempo. Pero ya entiendo todo, lo que Juvia a hecho es analizar completamente los movimientos de Gray… ahora en adelante van a ver lo que Juvia es capaz de povocar con su magia – termino de aclarar Meredy

Water Slice – la maga dio un salto quedando detrás de Gray

" Es demasiado rápida" – pensaba mientras esquivaba el golpe el Fullbuster, pero un golpe lo hizo caer.

Lo siento , Gray… puede que en el pasado le hayas ganado a Juvia, pero hoy Juvia se ha vuelto más fuerte y va a demostrales a todos lo que ella es capaz de hacer – al decir esto la maga levantó su mano para que de ella saliera un chorro de agua hirviendo

El Fullbuster saltó y empezó a congelar el agua como lo hizo en su primera batalla cuando ella pertenecía a Phantom Lord. La maga elemental quedó totalmente congelada y el alquimista de hielo dio por terminada la batalla… hasta que… se escucho como algo se trizaba.

Ese truco ya no funciona más con Juvia – dijo casi riendo la maga – pero por intentar hacer eso, no te has percatado de algo – la chica apuntó al lado de Gray – Water Nebula

AHHHH – se escuchó el gemido de Gray – "Se ha vuelto muy fuerte" – pensó el chico – ICE MAKE: FLOOR

La maga de agua se resbalo, lo cual le permitió a Gray crear una gran jaula de hielo, la cual encarceló a la maga de agua

Veo que aun no aprendes – la maga tocó el hielo, y este inmediatamente se derritió y se convirtió en agua hirviendo

¿Ehh? – preguntó la Scarlet

Yo les explico – tomó la palabra Jellal – He expuesto a Juvia a múltiples situaciones y en una de esas ella logró derretir el hielo, entonces con Ultear nos enfocamos en eso. Ya que como Juvia usa magia de agua y frente a una mago de hielo quedaba algo débil, decidimos que debía aprender dicha habilidad para que pudiera derretir el hielo

Ya cansaste a Juvia, Juvia terminará esto ahora…. Water Prison – una gran burbuja de agua rodeo a Gray dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

**2 horas después**

_POV GRAY_

_Desperté algo confundido, no entiendo que fue lo que pasó. En un momento estaba luchando con Juvia y en otro estoy aquí en el suelo. Además siento un enorme alboroto proveniente de mis compañeros._

_POV NORMAL_

Erza, una apuesta es una apuesta, mira como Levy Wendy cumplen con lo que prometen – dijo riéndose el DS de fuego

Pero… es muy humillante – dijo Erza

Dilo – lo miró enojado Natsu

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de 3 Jovenes y estos decían "AMOA A GAJEEL , AMO A ROMEO, AMO A JELLAL"

Las tres chicas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y más aún el peliazul

Alto, Gray esta despertando – dijo la rubia

Al fin hielito, pensábamos que te quedarías así hasta mañana – dijo burlón

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó un poco confundido el Ice maker

Pues Juvia te dio una paliza y también gané la apuesta con Erza – reí demasiado fuerte el pelirrosado

Dejen la palabrería que debemos ver lo de la misión – grito de manera muy fría Juvia

Muy bien – Jellal al fin salió del shock de la confesión de la Scarlet – Juvia me ha pedido que yo mismo forme los equipos, dado que estaba demasiado indecisa (**N/A**: Juvi creo que nos estas engañando ¬¬) Muy bien los equipos serán dos… uno comandado por mí y el otro por Juvia. El Equipo de Juvia será formado por: Meredy, Gray, Ultear y Levy. Los demás vendrán conmigo.

Muy bien, ahora que Jellal-san ya les ha informado de los equipos Juvia les informará acerca de la estrategia. – hizo una breve pausa en la cual todos se sentaron para escuchar lo que tenia que decir la Lockser – El equipo de Juvia ha de ingresar primero para poder abrir el sello de invisibilidad que cubre al gremio oscuro, luego el Equipo B ingresará rápidamente cuando Meredy les mande la señal – todos asintieron, excepto el Fullbuster que seguía descansando de la pelea que tuvo hace muy poco con la maga elemental – Después de eso, verán dos pasillos.. El equipo A tomará el derecho y el B el izquierdo… Esto porque este gremio se divide curiosamente por el poder. Es por esto que Juvia ha decidido que sigan dichos caminos, ya que Juvia sabe con que magos se encontraran.

Juvia-san tengo una duda ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos si algo sale mal? – preguntó la menor del grupo

Eso es muy fácil, yo entrelazare las mentes de Juvia y Jellal para que puedan coordinar todo mediante telepatía – respondió sonriente Meredy

Después de que hayan logrado derrotar a todos los magos… pues entonces empezará la misión más difícil – Juvia hizo una breve pausa – Tendremos que destruir el corazón del gremio …. Por lo que Juvia logró averiguar ese corazón es el que controla a los miembros del gremio. En sí la gente que pertenece a este no son malas persona, sino que el maestro ha hecho que sus recuerdos se borren y sean reemplazados por falsos recuerdos en los cuales se muestran que el les salvo la vida y deben agradecérselo formando parte de Black Knight y obedeciendo todo lo que él les diga.

¿Y que tan fuertes son nuestros enemigos? – preguntó el Fullbuster el cual se acababa de levantar

Demasiado…. Juvia no pudo con ellos, además dañaron a J-J-U-U-V-V – la maga no pudo continuar aquel recuerdo era demasiado frustrante para ella, en realidad parecía que fue muy traumante y que al volver ahí era un esfuerzo demasiado grande para ella.

Una chica abrazó a Juvia – No te preocupes estamos todos contigo Juvia y no dejaremosque nadie te dañe –

Ultear-san…. Hai – contesto muy dulce la Lockser

"Esa es la Juvia que conozco, la cual siempre es tierna con todos los demás…. ¡ESPERA YO TENGO QUE HABLAR CON JUVIA!" – pensó el Fullbuster

Todos rodeaban a Juvia tratando de consolarla, todos sabía que por más que haya cambiado Juvia… por dentro ella seguía siendo la Juvia Lockser que conocían

Cuando todos estaban descansando en sus respectivos sacos de dormir, dos jóvenes magos no podían pegar ni un ojo. La chica se encontraba apoyada debajo de un árbol mirando la luna, como si estuviera recordando viejos momentos, mientras que el chico se encontraba mirando a la maga que se encontraba bajo la sombra del árbol.

Juvia – dijo acercándose el Fullbuster – necesito hablar contigo

Juvia esta cansada, otro día hablara con usted – la chica siente como alguien le agarra la muñeca y le impide moverse.

Juvia, no me moveré hasta que hablemos tu y yo – sonaba muy decidido el aprendiz de Ur

La chica se dio la vuelta para darle la cara al Fullbuster y resignada dijo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Juvia?

Lo que quiero saber es por que eres así conmigo, y por ultimo quiero saber porque te fuiste – la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida

E-e-so no es de tu incumbencia – dijo apartando su cara de la mirada fija del chico

Por favor – el chico tomo su cara y la volteo para que lo volviera a mirar, lo único que el quería era escuchar por la boca de Juvia lo anteriormente Meredy le había dicho

Cuando la peliazul estaba apunto de rendirse ante los ojos del chico, una voz (salvadora para ella y entrometida para el chico) los interrumpió de esa conversación

¡Juvia! ¿¡Donde estas!? – grito la voz

¡Ultear-san, Juvia solo fue a tomar un poco de aire, inmediatamente ella se irá a dormir! – dicho esto la maga se safo del agarre del chico y desapareció entre las sombras en dirección al campamento

Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que creí *suspiro* - el fullbuster puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a su carpa, realmente esa sería una muy larga noche

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente **_

Muy bien chicos hoy nuestra misión empieza así que prepárense que salimos en 5 – dijo la Scarlet

AYE SIR! – esa fue la respuesta de la gran mayoría de ellos

(**N/A: **Se que no es el final del fic, pero es que les explicare un poco esto… la historia por temas de falta de inspiración :c decidí que haga un salto en el tiempo llegando a la parte en la cual la misión ya ha terminado, pero no se preocupen que cierta persona resumirá la misión)

_POV LUCY_

_Fue una muy larga misión, me he dado cuenta de que Gray ha logrado acercarse un poco a Juvia, pues según lo que me conto Levy, Gajeel apareció y se unió al equipo B, al parecer estaba en una misión cerca de ahí y nos vio aunque no le creo mucho (__**N/A: **__Muy bien supuesto Lucy n.n). Bueno al parecer después de que logramos derrotar a todos los miembros del gremio y nos faltaba solamente derrotar al maestro de aquel gremio oscuro Juvia tuvo una crisis emocional al recordar por el trágico momento que tuvo que pasar en aquel despreciable lugar, por lo que Jellal nos dijó al parecer estuvieron a punto de abusar de ella y realmente lo siento por Juvia, pero no podemos hacer mucho… volviendo al tema creo que Gray logró calmarla cuando con su magia formó aquel muñeco que tanto le gustaba a Juvia en su infancia, si me refiero a un Teru Teru. Por lo que Levy-chan me dijo Juvia dejó de tratar fríamente a Gray, pero seguía ignorándolo._

_Lo que más me alegró fue que por primera vez logré apreciar un Unison Raid por parte de Juvia y Gray, fue indescriptible… estábamos en un momento en el cual la vida de Wendy y Happy corría peligro y lamentablemente a nadie le quedaban fuerzas para luchar (Tan sólo éramos Natsu, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Meredy, Gray, Ultear y Levy)… así fue como de la nada Juvia le gritó a Gray que se acercará, ambos se miraron como si se estuvieran hablando a través de la mirada, no puedo olvidar sus palabras salvadoras "Poder mágico de fusión ¡UNISON RAID!" aquel momento fue inolvidable gracias a su gran acto logramos derrotar al enemigo y lograr salvar a 2 de nuestros miembros._

_Mamá aún no entiendo a Juvia, pero yo creo que tarde o temprano Gray y ella se darán cuenta lo importante que son el uno para el otro y terminaran en lo que todo el gremio espera… en una relación de novios._

_Te quiere, tu hija_

_POV NORMAL_

Lucee, ¿Qué escribes? – pregunto curioso el chico

Solo estaba recordando – se notaba muy pensativa la chica, hasta que cierto pelirrosa la abraza

Si quieres hablar con alguien, sólo dimelo que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti – susurró el Dragneel en la oreja de la chica

Natsu – ese sonido fue imperceptible para todos, excepto para Natsu

¡ATENCION! – gritó una chica llamada Ultear, cuando todos los del gremio le prestaron atención prosiguió – quisiera felicitar a Gray y Juvia que fueron los que lograron derrotar al enemigo y también a Jellal que logró destruir el corazón del gremio justo a tiempo.

Los aplausos se empezaron a escuchar inmediatamente, pero un mago no se encontraba adentro más bien estaba en los más alto del gremio mirando las estrellas.

"Lamentablemente no pude hablar a solas con Juvia… solo pude dirigirle la palabra aquella noche. No sé si logre que me perdone… pero debo hacer todo lo posible porque ella vuelva ser esa Juvia que tanto me gusta, exacto MI Juvia que tanto amo, pero no puedo…" – pensaba el mago de hielo hasta que cierta voz lo interrumpió

Veo que estas triste – dijo una silueta acompañada de otras 2 personas

Erza, Lucy, Meredy – pronunció el chico

Meredy nos contó todo, te prometo que todas nosotras te ayudaremos a que Juvia te vuelva a ver con esos ojos que tantos anhelas – dijo la Heartphilia

Gray… también hable con Juvia y creó que debes saber algo que puede que te interese…. – dijo la pelirrosa

* * *

**Yo: Les juro minna que este capitulo fue re difícil TT-TT me faltó la inspiración, así que para poder continuar tuve que cortar esa parte que tanto ansiaban si lo se mátenme *se cubre con sus manos la cara***

**Happy: no te sientas así, tu sabes que te quieren :D**

**Yo: ¿En serio?**

**Happy: No xDDD**

**Yo: TT-TT**

**Natsu: Happy, eso no se hace… no ves que esta señorita al fin nos volvió a dar un momento Nalu**

**Yo: *mira al chico de reojo* ¿Te gusta el Nalu?**

**Natsu: Etto….etto ¡LUCY NOS VAMOSDE MISION!**

**Yo: Kawaii *.***

**Mirajane: ¿Mer-san me han llegado rumores?**

**Yo: ¿Sobre que?**

**Mirajane: De un nuevo proyecto**

**Yo: Ese Happy volvió a revisar mi pc *cara de venganza* pues si pero no esta cien por ciento confirmado… pero se los diré en dos semanas que sería la confirmación definitiva :D**

**Lissana: Mira-nee ¿Quién es ella?**

**Yo: Cuidado, que te puedo…**

**Mirajane: Ella es la escritora, la chica de la que te hable**

**Lissana: ¿Me puedo integrar a la historia? *ojos de perrito***

**Yo: Lo pensare…. Muy bien esto fue todo por hoy en Solo dime que nada cambió, recuerda unirte a nuestra página de facebook para que te enteres de cuando subimos capitulo**

**MEREDY**


	6. Mision Gruvia

**Hi ^^/ hoy les he traido un nuevo capitulo de esta historia… cada vez se acerca más el momento en el cual Gray y Juvia volverán a estar juntos ¿O no? Bueno no los interrumpo más y empecemos con el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Misión Gruvia**

Gray… también hable con Juvia y creó que debes saber algo que puede que te interese…. – dijo la pelirrosa

Vamos Meredy habla – dijo desesperado el Ice maker

Bueno… hace unos minutos atrás … - prosigió la pelirosa

_FLASHBACK_

_Meredy… ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó una maga elemental_

_Si, no hay problema… si quieres salimos para quenadie nos interrumpa – apuntó hacia la puerta la chica, mientras respondía_

_Cuando ambas chicas ya salieron_

_¿Qué es lo que me querías decir Juvia? – preguntó la maga de Crime Sorciere_

_Juvia …. Sigue…. – le costaba mucho hablar, es como si lo que fuera a decir fuera algo muy duro_

_Vamos – le dijo la chica mientras le ponía sus manos en los hombros de la chica – tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo_

_Muy bien… Juvia irá al grano – sonaba un poco más segura – Juvia cree que se esta volviendo a enamorar de Gray_

_¿¡Que!? – sonaba sorprendida, pero en el fondo la pelirosa se alegraba de que su amiga volviera a tener esos sentimientos hacia el mago de hielo_

_Como lo escuchaste… cuando Juvia estaba con Gray en la misión volvió a sentir lo que sintió cuando conoció a Gray. Pero no quiero estar con él, no quiero que nadie me vuelva a lastimar – dcía casi sollozando la chica._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y eso fue lo que paso… - termino de explicar la chica

Así que está volviendo a sentir algo por Gray.. Eso si es un avance – dijo la Scarlet

Esto va a ser muy complicado – dijo la rubia

Pero hay algo esperanzador… Cuando Juvia habló conmigo intuitivamente supe de que sería para hablar sobre Gray, aisique decidí enlazar mis sentimientos con los de ella para así saber sus verdaderos pensamientos – decía la chica

¿Y que descubriste? – pregunto el Fullbuster

Muy bien – prosiguió la chica – lo que logré descubrir es que Juvia sigue enamorada de ti… pero el problema es que en su cabeza ella misma se convence de que no quiere estar contigo, porque cree que si vuelve a enamorar, tú la volverás a lastimar…. Es por eso que si queremos que ustedes estén juntos como pareja, debemos de convencer a Juvia de que puede volver a confiar en ti… y más que nada aclarar aquella situación.

¿Quién dijo que yo quería ser su novio? – dijo el chico de pelo negro

La rubia le apunta a su muñeca, el chico lave y se da cuenta de que tiene una pulsera de color rosa con corazones. Inmediatamente dirije su mirada hacia la maga de Crime Sorciere mientras esta e dirijia una mirada amenazadora. El chico no tuvo más opción que admitir que en realidad su mayor deseo era el ser el novio de la maga elemental (**N/A: así se hace Meredy n.n) **

Muy bien, ahora lo que debemos hacer es idear un plan para que Juvia y Gray estén juntos – dijo la pelirroja

¡GRUVIA! – gritó una rubia mientras saltaba

¿Ehh? – la miraron confundida los demás

Que la misión debería llamarse Gruvia… - todos voltearon sus cabezas mostrando que no entendieron a la rubia – La misión debería llamarse Gruvia, porque ese nombre es la mezcla entre el nombre de Gray y Juvia, Gruvia

Me gusta, entonces ahora el nombre de esta misión será Gruvia – termino de decir la pelirroja

Muy bien, ahora lo que queda es idear la forma de que este chico y Juvia hablen a solas, sin que nadie los interrumpa – dijo la chica rubia

Y así empezó una misión que tenía como propósito unir a Gray y a Juvia, pero lo que no tenían pensado es que cierta persona lo iba a impedir (**N/A: Me van a querer matar cuando sepan quien es esa persona xDDDD) **Todos los intentos de las chicas de que Gray y Juvia estuvieran a solas para que pudieran hablar fallaban, intentaron desde encerrarlos en una habitación hasta de vaciar el gremio y ellos dos fueron los únicos en su interior. Pero en cierta ocasión algo funcionó.

Pero, esto no es invación de privacidad – reclamaba el pelinegro

No te preocupes, yo te estoy autorizando a invadir su privacidad (**N/A: ERZA NADIE AUTORIZA A ESAS COSAS ¬¬**), asi que tu entras a la famosa habitación la esperas y hablas con ella, y si no lo haces te las verás conmigo – gritaba la pelirroja

Muy bien lo hare – decía dándose por vencido el chico

Y dale esto – le dijo una chica de pelo rosado, mientras le entragaba una cadena con un dije con forma de gota.

Gracias, enserio me han ayudado mucho ustedes – decía agradecido el chico

Tu solo haz que ella vuelva a confiar en ti – dijo la rubia

Dicho esto el chico entró a la habitación de la maga elemental que se encontraba en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, era muy acogedora, pese a ser una habitación temporal la chica la había decorado como si hubiera sido la suya. El chico decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones qyue se encontraba en la habitación de la maga. Cuando ya habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos se escuchó como alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Juvia – dijo el alquimista de Hielo

Gray – dijo sonrojándose levemente la chica

Necesito hablar contigo Juvia, por favor solo dame 5 minutos en serio es muy importante para mi – dijo desesperado el alquimista de hielo

Muy bien Juvia te dejara hablar, pero hazlo rápido que Juvia quiere descansar – dijo la maga elemental

El chico suspiro, eran demasiadas las cosas que le quería decir, pero tenía que ir al grano – Juvia hay solo una cosa que quiero saber ¿Por qué ya no me ves como antes? – el chico dio en el clavo, aquella pregunta dejo helada a la joven.

Eso no te incumbe Gray – dijo la chica volviendo en si para retomar su actitud fría

Juvia, por favor necesito saberlo – el ya lo sabía lo único que quería era escucharlo de su boca, quería estar completamente seguro de lo que paso

¡ENTIENDE QUE NO TE INTERESA SABER COMO FUE QUE LE DAÑASTE EL CORAZON A JUVIA CON ESA IMBECIL! – la chica empezó a llorar mientras el Fullbuster quedó sorprendido, nunca pensó que ese mal entendido le hubiera causado tanto daño a la maga

Juvia – susurró el chico

¡VETE GRAY FULLBUSTER! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER! – la chica estaba mal estaba totalmente destrozada, era como si esa tristeza la guardo por mucho tiempo y al fin las había sacado a la luz

El chico rápidamente abrazo a la chica intentando calmarla, pero esta forcejeaba constantemente para poder zafarse del agarre del chico, cuando la chica siento algo frio rozando su cuello se detuvo

Ehh… ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto la chica mirando el collar que le puso el chico

Es solo un collar que representa tu elemento, es un regalo quédatelo – dijo el alquimista de hielo

La chica quedó admirando la bella obra de arte, era totalmente hermosa, era indescriptible. Poco a poco la chica fue recordando cada momento de felicidad con el Fullbuster, fue como si su tristeza se hubiera desvanecido y hubiera sido remplazada por felicidad. La chica siente como alguien levanta su rostro, el Ice maker estaba muy cerca de ella estaba a centímetros del rostro de la chica, cuando apunto los chicos se estaban por besar se escucha a una persona tocando la puerta. La chica se separó inmediatamente de él y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

El chico maldecía por dentro, no podía ser estuvo a punto de besar a la chica que amaba. Odiaba a la persona que en ese momento oso a tocar la puerta e interrumpir ese mágico momento que estaba teniendo con su amada.

¿¡Tu que haces aquí!? – grito enfurecida la Lockser

El Fullbuster se acercó para poder ver lo que pasaba, lo que vió lo impresióno… esto no le podía estar pasando a él.

No me trates así Juvia, ¿No somos amigas? – la chica dijo burlonamente, y cuando vio a Gray saltó a los brazos de él - mi amor tanto tiempo que no te veía, después de esa noche llena de pasión no me has vuelto a hablar

El chico quedo impresionado, aquella chica estaba mintiendo enfrente de su cara, lo estaba utilizando. Inmediatamente hizo que esta lo dejara de abrazar y procedió a intentar explicarle a Juvia, pero esta estaba cabizbaja, su flequillo le cubría la frente y además un aura oscura rodeaba a la chica

Kurumi – la chica susurró, para luego levantar su cabeza, mostrando una mirada de odio - ¡JUVIA QUIERE QUE TE VAYAS INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ!

La chica reaccionó inmediatamente dando un salto, estaba muy asustada, nunca había visto a su ex – compañera de orfanato así. Cuando la chica la miró más amenazadoramente, decidió que era mejor irse rápidamente. Así fue como se escucho que alguien cerraba la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Juvia… yo … pued – el chico fue interrumpido.

Gray… - dijo la chica aún con el aura oscura – Juvia quiere que te vayas de esta casa ¡AHORA!

El pelinegro se sobresaltó, esa chica estaba muy enojada. Este intento calmarla acercando una de sus manos a su mejilla, pero esta lo detuvo con un golpe

¡JUVIA TE DIJO QUE TE FUERAS! –la chica tomó el collar que se encontraba amarrado a su cuello y lo lanzó a quien sabe donde

El chico vió sorprendido y triste la escena, todo su esfuerzo por intentar que Juvia volviera a ser la misma de antes, se esfumó con un solo chasqueo. Cuando vio que la expresión de la chica se volvió más amenazante decidió que debía abandona aquel lugar.

Cuando el chico se fue del lugar, la joven maga se sentó en su cama y se puso a llorar desesperadamente por lo recientemente ocurrido.

¿¡PORQUE JUVIA NO LO PUEDE OLVIDAR!? – gritó la chica mientras seguía llorando

Juvia no ha podido, le sigue doliendo – decía la chica llorando más fuerte – Gray-sama ¿Por qué?

Juvia no puede más con esto, Juvia lo ama, Juvia ya no lo puede tratar tan fríamente, es múy difícil tratar a Gray-sama de Gray… el corazón de Juvia no puede más – decía la maga elemental – Kurumi… siempre has sido más bella que Juvia, siempre los chicos que se fijan en Juvia terminan siendo tus novios, pero Gray-sama era diferente, Juvia creyó que ese chico era el ideal, el era diferente…. ¡PERO ES IGUAL A LOS DEMÁS!

Kurumi… puede que seamos enemigas en cierto sentido, pero hoy le has demostrado a Juvia que Gray-sama no merece el amor de Juvia - sentenció la chica – Desde hoy en adelante, Juvia olvidará a Gray-sama cueste lo que cueste.

Cuando la chica se levantó de su cama vió el pequeño regalo que le había dado el Fullbuster, algo se rompió dentro de ella, puede que ella haya tomado una decisión, pero ver el collar que le dio el mago de hielo sentía que su corazón se deshacía. Entonces, decidió que debía conservarlo, finalmente era un regalo que había recibido.

**EN LA CASA DE LUCY**

¿¡QUE!?- gritaron al unisono las tres chicas

Es cierto, esa chica se abalanzó sobre mi y me dijo eso – decía triste el Fullbuster

Ya veo, tanto que nos esforzamos para que hablaras con Juvia y ahora esta chica arruina todo lo que hemos hecho – dijo la chica de apellido Scarlet

Lo que más me preocupa es como Juvia habrá terminado ("Por lo que se Juvia está totalmente enamorada de Gray y en este momento debe estar sufriendo mucho, pero por más que quiera no le puedo decir esto a Gray, se lo prometí a Juvia, ella es mi mejor amiga y quiero que este con Gray es por eso que mi única opción es apoyar al aprendiz de la madre de Ultear") – dijo la chica de pelo rosado.

Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dejar a Juvia sola, el siguiente paso del plan lo tendremos que pensar ahora, para que en un tiempo lo podamos desarrollar. Ahora Juvia se debe encontrar muy mal y no va querer ver a Gray ni en pintura – dijo Lucy

En parte tienes razón, pero en lo que te equivocas es en posponer la misión. Ahora más que nunca es que debemos actuar, Juvia se tiene que dar cuenta que Gray no esta con esa chica, que él solo tiene ojos para ella – sentenció la pelirroja

Chicas les agradezco por su ayuda, si no tuviera su apoyo no sabría que hacer en esta situación – agradeció el Fullbustera todas las presentes

Chicas, tengo una idea – dijó Meredy – Proximamente Crime Sorciere se tomará unas vacaciones después de mucho tiempo.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto la chica de apellido Heartphilia

Tiene todo que ver, lo que tenemos que lograr es que algunos miembros de Fairy Tail nos acompañen, esa es la oportunidad perfecta, ya que esa tal Kunumi, Kulumi, o como se diga no estará para arruinar el plan – dijo inteligentemente la maga de Crime Sorciere

Exacto, si vamos no habrá opción de que ella siga causando estragos – la Scarlet estaba emocionada (**N/A: No creo que estes emocionada por Gray ¬¬**) – El plan será el siguiente … Gray tu tienes prohibido hablar con Juvia hasta el día de la salida, esto porque no va a querer hablar contigo por lo sucedido …. Luego…

* * *

Y así los chico empezaron a planear la siguiente fase de la Misión Gruvia, pero lo que no sabían es que alguien estaba escuchando todo por la ventana.

Así que ese es su plan – dijo una extraña figura – lo siento chicos, pero esto es solo el comienzo Juvia pagará por todo lo que me ha hecho ¡ LO JURO POR MI NOMBRE KURUMI SHISAKI! – de la nada la chica empezó a reir malévolamente.

* * *

Una chica terminaba de escribir una carta con cierta sonrisa melanciolica

Tu eres el único que me puede ayudar, espero que esta carta llegue a ti a tiempo – dijo la Lockser

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**Wendy: Mer-san Juvia volverá a estar con Gray-san?**

**Meredy: ¿Quién sabe?**

**Wendy: Esparare al otro capítulo n.n espero que se reconcilien pronto, son una linda pareja**

**Lissanna: Wendy me dejas a sola con Mer?**

**Wendy: Claro *SE VA***

**Lissanna: ¿Y?**

**Yo: Esta decidido, tu participación será en el próximo capitulo :D**

**Lissanna: Muy bien n.n ¿Y nos confirmaras el proyecto si o no?**

**Yo: OH! Se me olvidaba…. Esta confirmadísimo el nuevo proyecto, es una historia en conjunto con Minako, lo hemos estado organizando, pero el tiempo de su publicación aún es indefinido. Creo que eso es todo por hoy, asi que me voy**

**Lissanna: Espera, Natsu me dejo esto para ti**

**Yo: ¿eh? *ABRE LA NOTA* Meredy me voy de vacaciones con Happy y Lucy, así que no leeremos tu historia por un tiempo, asi que no hagas nada malo en nuestra ausencia (con eso me refiero a un momento nalu sin mi presencia, ya sabes que me encantasn verlos :D) se despide Natsu. *CIERRA LA NOTA* hoy es el día más feliz de mi visa, podré hacer un momento Nalu más intenso muajajajaja ya verás la sorpresa que te llevarás Natsu, no habrá momentos nalu, sin no que habrá LOS MOMENTOS NALU**

**Erza: *COME PASTEL* Hazlo y haz que sufra, el se comio el ultimo pastel de fresas de ayer, asi que lo debe pagar -w-**

**Minako: *QQQQ***

**Yo: Minako no me digas que te pusiste así por el próximo Nalu ¬¬**

**Minako: Claro que me puse así por el Nalu, es lo más maravilloso que existe, por favor haz que Lucy se viole a Natsu *.***

**Yo: ok…. (-_-U) muy bien nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de solo dime que nada cambio, recuerden unirse a nuestra pagina de FB (MinakoAndMeredy) y les adelantare que el próximo capítulo tendrá la presencia de una persona que hará que Gray muera de celos… NOS VEMSOS n.n/**

**MEREDY**


	7. Vacaciones de Locos

**Hola mis lindos y sensuales lectores (^o^)/ hoy les vengo a traer la continuación de esta historia…. perdón por no traerles el capitulo la semana pasada TT-TT, pero es que tenia demasiadas pruebas :c , antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan sus lindos review y bueno también quiero decir que el señor PoliFulbuster (si a ti te estoy hablando ¬¬) debe dejar un mensaje en nuestra página de FB ya que te has ganado un fabuloso premio…. Si no dejas el mensaje, pues ni modo tu te pierdes el gran premio :D pues a leer se ha dicho \(^-^)/ Lamentablemente les digo que estamos en la recta final, es decir, este fic esta llegando a su fin TT-TT.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de FT son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solo los uso para crear una loca historia :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: "Vacaciones de locos"**

_POV GRAY_

_Ya han pasado dos días desde que no hablo con Juvia, ha sido muy duro. No ha sido fácil, muchas veces sin darme cuenta, he estado caminando en dirección a la casa en la cual Juvia se hospeda, gracias a dios que está de paso la casa de Lucy, porque si no tuviera que pasar por ahí, nadie me detendría en mi travesía hacia la casa de mi querida chica._

_Hoy es el día, hoy algunos chicos de Fairy tail más los miembros de Crime Sorciere nos iremos de vacaciones, he esperado esto mucho tiempo, aunque no fue fácil lograr convencer a Jellal. Al parecer Meredy y Ultear trataron de convencer a Jellal por todos los medios posibles, pero no hubo caso. Al parecer después de todos esos intentos, Erza fue la que logró convencerlo, porque medios lo hizo no lo se, pero lo que si sé es que esos dos están muy enamorados._

_FIN POV GRAY_

Ya era el día, todos los chicos que irían de vacaciones a Akane resort se encontraban en estación de trenes esperando a la única persona que faltaba para partir, Juvia.

Jellal-san ¿Por qué se encuentra vestido asi? – preguntó una pequeña chica

Bueno Wendy, como sabes nosotros somos buscados por el consejo mágico y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran, pero lamentablemente todos necesitan vacaciones y es por eso que nos hemos disfrazado – dijo un peliazul

Exacto, quiero también decirles a cada uno de los que irán con nosotros a Akane resort que tienen absolutamente prohibido llamarnos por nuestros nombres, podrán llamarnos por Minako – apunta a Meredy – Mystogan – apunta a Jellal – y Sakura – se apunta a si misma la pelinegra.

Un alquimista de hielo estaba muy distraído de la animada conversación que sus compañeros estaban teniendo, el chico estaba pensando en su queridísima maga de agua (**N/A: Creo que Gray se está poniendo demasiado depresivo ._.) **no podía dejar de pensar en ella, esta chica ocupaba su mente a cada hora, no podía olvidarla, sea como sea el la iba a reconquistar. De repente, el chico escucho un grito y no pudo evitar voltear, para observar a una chica que venía en dirección al grupo de magos.

MIREN ES JUVIA…. ¿Y LYON? – dijo sorprendida Titania

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo el mago de hielo ¿Qué hacía su "casi" hermano con SU chica?

Lo siento, es que estuve esperando a Lyon-san y bueno luego nos quedamos hablando y nos retrasamos – dijo con cierto tono de culpa la chica

No te preocupes Juvia-san que el tren aún no parte – dijo sonriéndole la pequeña Dragon Slayer

¿Juvia que hace Lyon aquí? – pregunto extrañada Meredy

Juvia me envió una carta pidiéndome que a acompañara a estas vacaciones y yo gustosamente acepte – interrumpió el mago de hielo

Después de eso se generó un silencio incómodo el cual fue interrumpido por el anuncio de que el tren saldría en 5 minutos. Todas las personas presentes en la estación abordaban el tren y se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos. Gray, Erza, Lucy y Meredy se sentaron juntos, para así ver las modificaciones que se le harían al plan ya que Lyon apareció. Lucy estaba totalmente desconcentrada ya que cierta peliblanca estaba totalmente animada hablando con Natsu (**N/A: Lissanna, Wendy y Ultear se unieron a la misión Gruvia por si acaso :3**)

Lucy ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto la Scarlet a la rubia

Ehhh – dijo volviendo en si – na-nada solo estaba…. Etto ….. Miraba el paisaje

Algo me dice que no debo creerte – dijo Erza

_**Mientras tanto **_

Con que eso es lo que traian entre manos … - dijo aliviado Natsu

No me digas que te preocupaba que Lucy ya no pasara tanto tiempo contigo – dijo picaronamente la peliblanca

Hasta que al fin Natsu-san se fija en una chica – dijo feliz la dragon slayer

Yo…. no… etto…. miren ahí – todas las chicas quedaron mirando a Natsu acusadoramente – ok… lo admito Lucy me gusta ¿Eso era lo que querían? – dijo algo molesto

Muy bien… si ya hay una misión Gruvia, pues ahora estará la misión Nalu y de esta nos encargaremos nosotras – dijo una pelinegra

Ultear-san tiene razón al finalizar este viaje tu y Lucy-san serán novios – la niña estaba tan feliz, siempre quiso que él y Lucy estuvieran juntos.

_**En el otro lado del tren**_

Juvia, ¿Sigues enamorada de Gray, cierto? – pregunto el chico llamado Lyon Bastia

Etto… Juvia no lo sabe – dijo algo triste

No me digas que aun te gusta ese cubo de hielo, te ha hecho sufrir mucho Juvia y tu lo sabes – dijo el Dragon Slayer de Metal

Gajeel, no digas eso tu sabes que gray es un muy buen chico – reclamo Levy

Enana, yo digo lo que veo además ese cubito ha hecho llorar a Juvia muchas veces y eso no se lo puedo perdonar – termino de decir el chico

Juvia te pregunto esto por la carta que me diste – Dijo el mago de Lamia Scale

_FLASHBACK_

_Querido Lyon-san:_

_Le escribo esta carta para que venga lo antes posible a Magnolia, Juvia ya no puede más con esta situación, usted sabe que Juvia se retiró de Fairy Tail y se unió a Crime Sorciere, pero la vuelta de Juvia a Magnolia ha causado muchos sufrimientos a Juvia. Lyon-san, Juvia le ruega que por favor venga, usted es uno de los mejores amigos de Juvia, necesito hablar con usted… y si me pregunta porque no recurrí a Meredy, es porque este asunto tiene que ver netamente con algo que lo relaciona. Espero que esta carta llegue a tiempo y pueda lograr llegar, sino lo espero en akane resort._

_ATTE. _

_Juvia Lockser _

_FIN FLASHBACK _

¿Y bien?¿Ese asunto es Gray, cierto? – termino de preguntar el chico

Si Lyon, es Gray… - afirmó la Lockser – desde que Juvia llegó a Magnolia, ella ha vuelto a sentir esos fuertes sentimientos hacia él… pero Juvia no puede olvidar el pasado y además tampoco puede olvidar lo que él le hizo con Kurumi – dijo casi sollozando la chica

No me digas que Kurumi volvió – dijo espantado el Dragon Slayer de Metal

¿Kurumi? – pregunto la pequeña Mcgarden

Enana, Kurumi es una chica que ha causado mucho sufrimiento a Juvia y a mi… aún no entiendo porque es así con Juvia, pero lo que si se es que ella me ha hecho cosas imperdonables con la tonta excusa de que soy amigo de Juvia – aclaró el Redfox

Mira Juvia lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte a que Gray no se atreva a hacerte más daño, pero lamentablemente la respuesta de lo que buscas solo la sabes tú – sentenció el Bastia

En ese momento el tren se detuvo y todos los pasajeros que venían en este bajaron y se dirigieron hacia el hotel Akane Resort. Nuestros personajes pidieron las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones, quedando las parejas así:

Erza y Jellal, Gray y Lyon, Juvia y Lucy, Natsu y Gajeel, Levy y Wendy, Meredy y Ultear.

Cada persona se dirigió a su respectiva habitación para poder ordenar sus pertenencias, quedando de acuerdo en encontrarse en la puerta del hotel para ir a comer a un lujoso restaurante de la zona. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con dicha distribución de habitaciones, pero cierto alquimista de hielo se sentía enojado por el simple hecho de compartir la habitación de su casi hermano.

Gray, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo serio el chico albino

¿Que quieres? – el chico sonaba muy enojado y cortante

Solo te quiero decir que te alejes de Juvia, ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa y mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que juegues con ella – al terminar de decir esto el albino salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

¿Y a este que bicho le pico? no me importa, hare todo lo posible por reconquistarla, ella es la única chica que me ha hecho sentir esto – dijo el chico nostálgico

(**N/A: PARA ESTE CAPITULO HE PLANEADO UNA ESCENA MUY NOSTALGICA ASÍ QUE TENDRAN QUE LEER MIENTRAS ESCUCHAN UNA CANCIÓN)**

El pelinegro decidió que debí ir a reunirse con sus nakamas a las afueras del hotel y cuando abrió la puerta escucho que una especie de caja caía de su maleta. Al darse cuenta de lo que era se sento en su cama y se puso a observar el contenido de la dichosa caja

ESCUCHAR: Ending 6 "Be as one"

El alquimista de hielo empezó a observar las fotos lentamente, primero logró ver la foto del día en que Juvia se unió al gremio…. un recuerdo apareció en su mente de cómo Juvia lo saludaba cuando ellos volvían de Akane resort. Siguió cambiando las fotos hasta encontrar la foto en la que ambos estaban en los juegos mágicos…. el chico pudo recordar aquella conversación con Erza en la cual ella le pidió que fuera sincero sobre sus sentimiento hacia Juvia, también pudo recordar el ataque Gray-sama Love que por más que lo haya avergonzado consideraba que era un lindo gesto por parte de la peliazul, y no pudo faltar ese recuerdo del baile, en el cual le mintió acerca de sus sentimientos, solo por ser un cobarde y no querer demostrar sentimiento alguno. La siguiente foto que logró encontrar fue cuando realizaron el Unison Raid por primera vez, él aún no podía creer la confianza que le tenía la maga elemental en ese momento, como ella lo defendió cuando todos lo estaban culpando de traicionar al gremio, al traicionar a su amigo/rival. Con cada foto el chico se sentía más culpable, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y con eso un mar de lágrimas saldría por sus ojos, no podía soportar sentir tan lejos a la maga de agua, la quería tener cerca de él. Las fotos seguían pasando y encontró una foto bastante maltratada en la cual aparecían ellos dos en Tenroujima, esa isla en la cual sin que el supiera Juvia lo salvo de una posible muerte que causaría Meredy, esto se enteró gracias a la mismísima Meredy. Finalmente, se quedó observando la última foto, el y Juvia vestidos de Príncipe y Princesa, esa foto le traía recuerdos, unos hermosos recuerdos y sin darse cuenta una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, se rompió totalmente, no podía soportar la idea de que alguien se la pudiera quitar, que el amor de su vida se fuera, SI el amor de su vida.

Fin Track (**N/A: Si aún no termina la canción, pues espera que termine :D)**

De la nada la ventana de la habitación se abrió y una ráfaga de viento apareció, llevándose la ultima foto que el chico estaba observando. La foto cayó a los pies de una persona, la cual al verla se agachó para poder observarla con más cuidado, al darse cuenta de quién se trataba decidió que tenía que abandonar la habitación de alguna manera, no podía permitir que ese sujeto lo viera en ese estado, pero cuando ya estaba cruzando la puerta para poder hacer abandono del lugar una mano lo tomo de la muñeca evitándole su propósito.

No hace falta que te vayas de aquí Gray – la persona lo soltó de manera repentina y se volteo para quedar frente al alquimista de hielo.

Juvia – susurró el chico limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente antes de que la chica lo viera.

¿Por qué tienes esta foto? – pregunto mientras mantenía la cabeza abajo para que el chico no viera su mirada

Son mis recuerdos, mis preciados recuerdos de momentos memorables junto a una maravillosa chica, la cual me ha hecho feliz en múltiples aspectos – el chico tomó el mentón de la chica para que esta le dirigiera la mirada.

Juvia estaba llorando, se rompió totalmente.

Juvia, Juvia no sabe que decir – dijo la chica entre sollozos

Juvia, ¿acaso aún no entiendes? – pregunto el aprendiz de Ur

…..- la chica no entendió la pregunta.

Tu eres la única chica en mi vida, te quiero y no sabes cuanto…. puede que no demuestre lo que te estoy diciendo con acciones, pero es muy difícil para mí – el chico se deprimió un poco – he tenido un duro pasado que ha provocado estoen mí, tu sabes… ser un tsundere… es difícil admiirlo, pero ahora contigo es más fácil.

Gray-sa… - la chica no pudo completar la oración ya que cada vez la respiración del mago de hielo se sentía más cerca de ella, no es que no le agradara, sólo no lo podía creer, había esperado tanto tiempo, aunque él la haya dañado, quería darle otra oportunidad …. ,pero.

¡GRAY, MI AMOR! – gritó una chica a lo lejos haciendo que las dos personas se separaran

"No, por favor… ella no" – pensó el pelinegro

Gray-san te dije que me esperaras en la habitación para que hagamos lo de siempre – dijo la chica con un tono seductor mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Gray, de la nada se giró y vio a Juvia, la cual estaba cabizbaja – ahh Juvia no te vi, lo siento – dijo con un tono engreído.

Kurumi, no te preocupes, total Juvia ya se iba – la chica se empezó a ir, pero de la nada volteó y les brindó una falsa sonrisa diciendo – que sean muy felices… y Kurumi ten cuidado con este chico.

Cuando la maga elemental desapareció dela vista de ambos chicos, la chica tomó sus malets y empezó a irse del lugar, hasta que cierto pelinegro le detuvo el paso.

¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? – preguntó el alquimista de hielo

Pues no ves que me estoy llendo – dijo burlándose la chica

Me refiero a ¿Por qué estas empeñada a separarme de Juvia? – el chico levanto su mirada y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a la Shisaki

Gray – dijo Kurumi un poco fría – no te entrometas en lo que no te incumbe, pero si quieres saber el porqué, pues solo te diré en una cosa…. mi objetivo es ver sufrir a Juvia Lockser

¿QUE? – pregunto confundido el chico

Como escuchaste Fullbuster, Juvia me ha hecho sufrir, pues entonces ella también sufrirá…. y que más que hacerle daño con lo que más le importa… Gray Fullbuster – dijo sin inmutarse la chica mientras no se movía de su posición.

¿Qué es lo que te he ha hecho Juvia para que actúes así? Juvia no es una mala persona, y además yo no le importo – lo último el chico lo dijo algo deprimido

Gray – dijo la chica dirigiéndole la mirada – desde el inicio todo fue un plan mío, desde que nos encontramos en el mercado, hasta que cuando fui a la casa de Juvia, todo estuvo planeado… Juvia jamás te olvido – el alquimista de hielo quedó estático – he seguido a Juvia para verla sufrir, y he visto cada lágrima que ha derramado por ti, es por eso que sigo haciéndola ver que tu eres un insensible que solo juega con las chicas que realmente te aprecian. Finalmente te diré una cosa, no descansaré hasta que Juvia Lockser quede totalmente destruida, así que no te metas en mis planes Fullbuster, pues te irá muy mal.

No me puedes hacer más daño, si me separas de Juvia, pues ya no te quedarán recursos para amenazarme, así que pelearé por ella – dijo decidido el pelinegro

Pues mejor piénsalo de nuevo – la chica se arrebató el collar que tenía en su cuello – bien Fullbuster, si te acercas bien, podrás ver a tu amada y querida maestra Ur está encerrada aquí – dijo señalando el collar, mientras el chico mencionaba el nombre de su maestra, Ur - y si te preguntas como fue que termino aquí, pues solo te diré esto…. el poder de revertir un hechizo es únicamente logrado por la fundadora de nuestro gremio

No me digas que tu eres… – dijo algo asustado el chico

Exacto, la fundadora de Black Knight… sabía que eras inteligente Gray, tu mismo escuchaste lo que el supuesto maestro del Gremio dijo – dijo Kurumi

_FLASH BACK_

_Nuestro gremio perdurara, el corazón cayó, mas el alma esta intacta, el poder de revertir un hechizo es únicamente logrado por la fundadora de nuestro gremio – dijo el miembro de Black Knight en su último aliento_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ahora, no te entrometas en mi camino… no te metas con la verdadera maestra de Black Knight -dicho esta la chica tomó sus cosas y desapareció del lugar dejando a un chico impactado

Esto es malo, muy malo – el chico salió corriendo con un objetivo claro, proteger a sus compañeros de una persona peligrosa, pero sobre todo a su amada, Juvia

Continuara…

* * *

**Mirajane: mmmm… ¿Meredy?**

**Yo: ¿Qué pasa Mira-san?**

**Mirajane: Pues lo he pensado mucho y he decidido que me tienes que dar la dirección de Kurumi, mañana mismo le hare una visita que no olvidara ¬¬**

**Yo: -.-u Mira-san no será necesario ("todo para que no quede un desastre")**

**Mirajane: Muy bien ("si ella no me lo dice, pues yo investigare"), Meredy…. ¿Te puedo pedir un peqeño favor?**

**Yo: Claro n.n dime**

**Mirajane: Quiero entrar a la historia, tengo asuntos que arreglar… si no entro creo que tendre que recurrir a un satan so…**

**Yo: (escribiendo rápidamente en su compu) claroMira-san… sin falta el prox cap apareceras **

**Happy: Te asuuuuuusta**

**Yo: ME TIENES HARTA, TE CALLAS O CHARLE NO TERMINARA CONTIGO**

**Happy: ¿Quién dijo te asusssta? yo solo dije te adddmiiiiiro**

**Yo: Menos mal ¬¬**

**Mirajane: ("Creo que cuando se enoja da mucho miedo, y eso que parecía una chica tranquila -.-u")**

**Yo: Bueno minna, nos vemos en la próxima edición de Solo dime que nada cambió… y tendrá una gran sorpresa :3**

**Meredy**


	8. La verdadera maestra

**Hola a mis lindos lectores (^o^)/, les debo ser sincera que este capítulo lo empecé hoy mismo (sábado) si, si lo sé soy muy irresponsable xDDD pero debo decirles que no podía dejarlos sin su capítulo semanal de esta historia :D muy bien pues a leer (/°-°)/ **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de FT son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solo los uso para crear una loca historia :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La verdadera maestra**

Un chico de cabello negro iba corriendo por los pasillos de Akane Resort buscando a una maga elemental, la cual corría un gran peligro al estar sola en quién sabe dónde. El chico estaba desesperado, si Kurumi era la verdadera maestra de Black Knight, pues Juvia está en un grave peligro.

Oe, Cubos ten cuidado – dijo un chico con piercings con el cual se acaba de tropezar el Fullbuster

Pedazo de metal, Kurumi…. ella…. es la maestra de Black Knight – dijo un poco atemorizado el chico

Que!? – Dijo sorprendido el DS – Juvia – susurró el chico

Gajeel ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto una pequeña peliazul

Enana, Juvia está en grave peligro – dijo el chico de piercings

¿Levy, que haces tú aquí? – pregunto confundido el alquimista de hielo

Etto… pues… emm…. debemos encontrar rápido a Juvia – dijo evadiendo el tema

Bueno, si esos es verdad pero creo que hay que vigilar a Kurumi de cerca, ella es muy peligrosa – dijo serio el pelinegro

Cubos tiene razón, creo que lo más sensato es separarnos, que alguien vaya a buscar a Juvia y los demás encuentren a Kurumi lo antes posible – dijo sensatamente el dragon slayer de metal

Pedazo de metal, debemos apurarnos, el mayor objetivo de Kurumi es destrozar emocionalmente a Juvia – dijo preocupado el ice maker

Cubitos, ¿Crees que eso no lo es? Kurumi ha vivido atormentando a Juvia sin que ella lo sepa, yo he sido el único que la ha visto… lo peor es que tengo el presentimiento de que no quiere destruir emocionalmente a Juvia, sino que creo que la quiere asesinar – dijo aun más preocupado el pelinegro

¿Pues que esperamos?, Gajeel, Gray vayan en busca de Kurumi, yo iré por Lu-chan y Natsu para que me ayuden a proteger a Juvia…. ¡¿QUE ESPERAN?! CAMOS CORRAN – y así fue como el grupo se separó para cumplir un objetivo en común, proteger a una miembro de su familia, Juvia.

La maga de Solid Script iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, mientras antes encontrara a sus amigos, antes lograrían proteger a Juvia. Cuando ya parecía que no podía correr más, diviso a lo lejos una cabellera rubia, esto le dio la fuerza necesaria para impulsarse más

Levy-chan ¿Qué paso que estas tan cansada? -pregunto confundida la maga estelar

Lu-chan *suspiro* Juvia *suspiro* Juvia – dijo agitada la pequeña maga

¿Qué paso con Juvia? – preguntó una peliblanca saliendo de la sombras con su hermana

Mira, Lissanna, gracias a Dios están aquí, mientras más personas estén aquí, mejor – dijo aliviada la peliazul

Vamos Levy-chan, habla – dijo preocupada la rubia

Nose si tú escuchaste sobre una tal Kurumi – la chica hizo una pausa

Si, Gray me lo comento hace un tiempo – dijo la maga estelar

Bueno, pues esa chica es la verdadera maestra de Black Knight, y su objetivo es destruir a Juvia, es por eso que mientras Gajeel y Gray la buscan, pues te vine a buscar a ti y a Natsu para que me ayuden a proteger a Juvia – dijo muy rápido la chica

Levy, ¿Hacia dónde fueron Gajeel y Gray? (*Al fin me vengare de Kurumi*) – dijo la albina

En esa dirección – sin esperar más la mayor de las Strauss se fue corriendo, para intentar alcanzar a los magos y así ayudarlos

*Así que Natsu… seria un muy buen momento para la misión Nalu…. ya se* - en eso Lissanna se fue corriendo dejando a dos chicas confundidas por las caras que la peliblanca había hecho antes de irse

mmm… Levy-chan no estoy segura que Natsu debería ir con nosotras – dijo algo triste la ojichocolate

Lu-chan lo siento, pero la decisión la tome yo asi que tu solo acatas ¿entendido? , tú ve por Natsu mientras yo voy por los demás para avisarles la situación, nos vemos afuera del hotel en una hora ¿entendido? – dijo autoritariamente la chica

Muy bien – dijo rindiéndose la maga estelar

Dos chicos se encontraban corriendo a máxima velocidad, en la dirección por la cual Kurumi se había ido tiempo atrás, pero en el camino ambos chicos chocaron contra un albino, el cual estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente

¡¿QUE TE PASA IMBECIL?! …. ahh eres tu Gray, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto el albino

Apártate de mi camino Lyon, debo proteger a Juvia – dijo levantándose rápidamente, pero cuando iba a correr sintió un agarre en su pie derecho

Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado Gray, no permitiré que por esa tonta excusa le hagas daño a Juvia – sentencio el alquimista de hielo.

Pedazo de metal, búscala rápido, yo me encargo de este – dijo el aprendiz de Ur

No te atrases – dijo el chico de piercing

Lyon, déjame ir, debo salvar a Juvia – dijo el Fullbuster

Gray, Juvia esta mejor, si te alejas de ella, tu solo le causas más sufrimiento del que tiene – dijo decidido el Vastia

Lyon, déjame ir Kurumi es un grave peligro, ella puede llegar a asesinar a Juvia, y lo peor de todo es que tiene encerrada a Ur en un collar – dijo triste el pelinegro

¡¿PERO COMO?! UR ES PARTE DEL MAR – dijo un poco sorprendido el Vastia

Lyon, ¿recuerdas que cuando realizamos nuestras investigaciones para volver a la normalidad a Ur, encontramos el rumor de una chica? – pregunto el alquimista de hielo

Si, ese que trataba sobre una chica que solo aparecía cada dos siglos y era capaz de revertir cualquier magia ¿cierto? – pregunto el albino

Exacto, Kurumi es esa chica, es por eso que tanto Juvia como Ur están en grave peligro, debemos impedir que Kurumi haga algo que las dañe – dijo serio el chico

Pero, tu…. – el chico no pudo completar la frase dado que el Fullbuster lo interrumpió

Lyon, ella es la causante de todo, ella fue la que me separo de Juvia en primer lugar…. Lyon, yo amo a Juvia y no pienso volver a perderla… se que la intentas proteger de mi, pero no me rendiré y si no me permites pasar para poder salvar a las dos personas más importantes para mí, pues no tengo más remedio que luchar contra ti – dijo decidido el pelinegro

Ve – dijo el chico dejándolo avanzar – ¿no me escuchaste? ve y salva a Ur e impide que esa chica le haga daño a Juvia…. Juvia es mi amiga y la he visto sufrir desde el inicio en Crime Sorciere y creo que un chico como tú le haría bien, ve y reconquístala – en eso el albino le golpea el hombro y lo deja totalmente solo en el pasillo

¿Gray? – pregunto una mujer que venía corriendo a lo lejos

¿Mirajane? – Pregunto confundido el pelinegro - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no estabas en el gremio?

Si, lo estaba, es que Lissanna me llamo para que viniera a ayudarla con unos asuntos, y bueno cuando llegue me entere de que Kurumi estaba causando problemas – dijo sin sonreír la mayor de las Strauss

¿Conoces a Kurumi? – pregunto confundido el Fullbuster

Si, es muy difícil de explicar, pero solo te diré una cosa – la albina lo miro seriamente – déjanos todo a nosotros, tu eres el único capaz de proteger a Juvia, además ella te necesitara y mucho.

Mirajane ustedes no podrán solos, yo debo… - el Fullbuster fue interrumpido

Gray, somos tus amigos y queremos verte feliz, esta es una ocasión perfecta para que tu y Juvia arreglen las cosas, puede que sea una situación de peligro, pero precisamente estas situaciones son las que unen a la gente, así que no se diga mas… tu iras a proteger a Juvia mientras los demás nos encargaremos de derrotar a Kurumi, para así poder salvar a Ur – dijo dulcemente la albina

Mirajane…. gracias – dicho esto el Fullbuster salió corriendo en busca de la maga elemental

Una rubia iba corriendo por los pasillos de Akane Resort llorando, no podía creer lo que había visto. Natsu, ese chico del cual estaba profundamente enamorada, se había besado con Lissanna, si Lissanna. Pasos atrás de ella la iba siguiendo el mismo chico que había provocado la situación, venia corriendo detrás de ella llamándola por su nombre, pero ella no se detenía, estaba muy dolida como para permitir que ese chico la siguiera dañando con mentiras

¡LUCE! – grito con su último aliento el pelirrosa

La chica se detuvo, ¿Por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía, el llamado del chico había causado que su cuerpo sin quererlo ella se detuviera. El chico aprovechando el momento tomo a la chica por los brazos volteándola para que lo viera a los ojos

Luce *suspiro* lo que viste *suspiro* no es lo que parece *suspiro – el chico estaba muy cansado, llevaba corriendo como 30 minutos tratando de alcanzar a la rubia

Natsu, no me mientas, yo los vi – y en eso una lagrima broto de los ojos de Lucy

Luce, eso que viste fue un mal entendido, yo solo trataba de… - en eso la chica abofeteo al Dragneel

No me vengas a mentir, yo los vi, yo…. *¿Por qué hago esto? no somos nada* - pensó la chica

Luce –dijo entendiendo la situación el Dragon Slayer

Solo vete – dijo rindiéndose la chica

Lucy, no trates a Natsu así, el te dijo la verdad, entre nosotros no hay nada – dijo seria la albina

Lissanna ¿Cuándo llegaste? –pregunto entre triste y confundida la maga estelar

Eso no importa ahora…. Lucy, Natsu te dijo la verdad, lo que paso fue que….

_Flash Back_

_¡NATSU!, Lucy va a venir a buscarte así que vamos a iniciar con el plan – dijo alegre la albina_

_Lissanna ¿Estas segura? – pregunto algo inseguro el chico_

_Pues claro, solo dile lo que sientes y listo, no es muy complicado – dijo la menor de los Strauss_

_Pero, no crees que… - en eso la biblioteca (ese estante donde se colocan los libros) empezó a caer peligrosamente sobre Lissanna - ¡LISSANNA!_

_El chico salto, logrando salvar a la albina, pero a la vez dejándolos en una posición comprometedora, la cual fue vista por la rubia, provocando que esta abandonara rápidamente el lugar._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y eso fue lo que paso – término de explicar la chica

Natsu, ¿te ibas a declararme? – pregunto feliz la rubia

Pues claro, hace tiempo que he querido decírtelo, pero no me he animado, y bueno gracias a Lissanna y a las chicas me he animado a decirte lo que siento – dijo feliz el pelirrosa

Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado – dijo sonriente la albina mientras abandonaba el lugar

¿Y que sientes? – pregunto algo avergonzada la chica

Bueno, cuando estoy contigo mi corazón se acelera a más no poder, pero cuando te alejas lo único que quiero es ir corriendo hacia donde estas tu y cuando un chico se te acerca, siento que lo quiero matar por medio nunca antes vistos – el Draghon Slayer cada vez se acercaba mas a la rubia

Na-Natsu – dijo nerviosa la chica

Luce – susurro el chico

Dicho esto ambos chicos se juntaron sus labios en un beso tan esperado por ambos, un beso que decía todo lo que sentían, un beso que sellaba su amor. Cuando ya no tenían respiración, ambos chicos se separaron dejando evidente su sonrojo, pero ciertas personas lo interrumpieron

Oe Salamander, no es momento de ponerse acaramelados con la coneja – grito un chico de piercings

Awww que lindos se ven – dijo una peliblanca

Mira-san, Gajeel ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto la rubia

Pues estamos buscando a Kurumi, y eso mismo debería estar haciendo ustedes – los regaño el dragon slayer de metal

¿No que nosotros debíamos cuidar a Juvia? – pregunto confundido el Dragneel

Pues hubo un cambio de planes, ahora Gray se encargara de eso – dijo seria la Strauss

Espero que estén bien y además arreglen su relación – dijo algo triste la maga estelar

Coneja, puede que cubos le haya hecho mucho daño a Juvia, pero sé que él no permitirá que la dañe y además conociéndolos ellos dos terminaran juntos – dijo en un momento de reflexión el chico

Hai – dijo la rubia

Juvia, al fin te encuentro – dijo el Fullbuster - ¿Juvia porque no me respondes? vamos levántate del suelo…. ¡Juvia!

La Lockser tenía amarrados sus brazos y piernas y además con un paño tenia cubierta su boca para que no emitiera sonido alguno

Sabía que te meterías en mi camino, Gray… pero me temo que has llegado tarde – dijo una chica saliendo de las sombras

Kurumi – susurro enojado el Fullbuster

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Minako: aaadsdasdasd NALU *Q***

**Yo: otra vez no :c**

**Minako: No te preocupes fue un ataque del momento xDDD**

**Yo: Ok…..**

**Minako: Ya quiero ver el próximo cap n.n**

**Yo: Por el nalu? ¬¬**

**Minako: Si *-***

**Yo: Muy bien …. mejor no digo nada -.-U**

**Minako: no me mires asi ¬¬ eres igualita con el Gruvia**

**Yo: y? es que el Gruvia es tan dadsadsadassdadas *-***

**Minako: mejor continua**

**Yo: Muy bien minna ¿Qué les pareció el cap? cada vez nos acercamos mas al final de esta historia y también nos acercamos mas al momento en que Kurumi al fin pagara por sus pecados :D así que nos leemos en la próxima edición de Solo dime que nada cambio :3**

**MEREDY**


End file.
